1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A poly-metal dielectric (PMD) layer is generally used for insulating metal interconnections of a semiconductor device from each other, wherein borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG), borosilicate glass (BSG), or phosphosilicate glass (PSG) is used as the PMD.
In order to prevent boron (B) or phosphorus (P) in the PMD layer from diffusing into a gate electrode, a PMD liner layer is interposed between the gate electrode and the PMD layer. The PMD liner layer is formed of tetraethylorthosilicate (TEOS).
In general, the gate electrode is formed of polysilicon having a resistance of several to several tens of ohms (Ω), but recently a polysilicon having a resistance of several megaohms (MΩ) has been manufactured to secure specific characteristics of the gate electrode.
However, since the resistance of the gate electrode is greatly affected by various process factors such as the dose of ion implantation, it is difficult to manufacture the gate electrode having a resistance of several megaohms.